fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliens: The Razor's Edge
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. As Weyland-Yutani secret experiments to use the Xenomorphs as weapons, they decided to make an 'antidote' for Xenomorph impregnation in case of an important individual being impregnated by a Facehugger. Weyland-Yutani scientists developed several medications that would hopefully dissolve the Xenomorph embryo before it was able to hatch, but they would need test subjects... They brought in several convicts claiming that if they participated in this research, they would be released and all charges against them would be dropped, but they would soon learn making this deal would only speed up the inevitable... .::~::. Myranda Graves slowly opened her light blue eyes and blew her long jet black split-ends from her face. She couldn't remember anything aside from being taken into a room where there was a strange egg-like thing on the floor. After the doors shut, the egg opened and a strange creature leaped out at her before she blacked out. She soon found she was strapped down to a table as were the other prisons brought in with her. Myranda turned her head to see one of the other prisoners beside her convulsing and screaming. Suddenly, his chest burst with open in an explosion of blood and a worm like creature emerged and slithered into a container above his chest which then closed. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Myranda as she noted one of the containers was above her as well. She struggled with her restraints, but to no avail. "What have they done to us?!" Suddenly, a man and a woman entered the room. The man was dressed in combat gear and the woman was obviously a scientist as she was dressed in a lab cloths. "A pity... another failure," said the scientist. "Dr. Dietrich, Prisoner #2591 is awake," said the man pointing to Myranda. Myranda looked at the man pointing at her. By his voice she could tell he wasn't human, he was a synthetic. "so she is," said the scientist. "What are you people doing to us?!" exclaimed Myranda as the scientist approached her. "You are participating in important research..." said the scientist as she prepared a needle and stuck into Myranda's arm. Myranda began to black out as she watched the synthetic collect the creature... .::~::. As Myranda slept, the experiments progressed, more and more of the medication proved to be failure's, but the Xenomorph within Myranda never emerged. Eventually, Mr. Weyland arrived at the research facility to check on the prisoners status. He entered the lab and was greeted by their head researcher, Dr. Dietrich. "How is the project coming, doctor?" asked Weyland. "Not too good, sir... Most of the medications have been failures. Although they have caused defects in the Xenomorphs, they have not dissolved them like we planned..." replied Dietrich. "I see... so they've all emerged from their hosts," said Weyland. "Actually, no... We do have one specimen who has not had their Xenomorph emerge yet... Prisoner #2591, Myranda A. Graves... She was impregnated at the same time as the others, but her Xenomorph still is apparently dormant." replied Dietrich. "Excellent, run as many tests as you need, but make sure she is kept alive," replied Weyland. "Right away sir," replied Dietrich. .::~::. Following Mr. Weyland's orders, Dietrich and her fellow scientists ran countless tests on Myranda and eventually discovered that the Xenomorph had not been dissolved by the drugs, but had apparently died and was of no threat, but to be safe, they would keep Myranda under their watch for awhile longer. She was moved to a holding cell. Moment after moment, the only thing Myranda could think about was the creature inside her and if it would emerge killing her in the process. She awaited her inevitable demise, but it never came. Eventually she was released with a full pardon and went on to live a normal life on one of the many colonies in the solar system. As for the company's cure, they did not manage to release it as the Xenomorphs they had created managed to escape and destroyed the lab- killing everyone there in the process... Myranda heard of what happened to the research facility, but she didn't really care it was nowhere near her colony and hopefully the company wouldn't be able to find her again. What she didn't know was that the Xenomorph inside her had not died, the supposed cure was actually a failure unbeknownst to the company as it only put the Xenomorph into a state of stasis as it absorbed details from it's hosts genetic code. It was merely waiting for the moment Myranda drew her last breath and when she did, a Xenomorph unlike any other would emerge from her corpse... Category:Sci-fi Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aliens/Predator